


Welcome Home

by makeitmine



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4441115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makeitmine/pseuds/makeitmine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first morning back in New York.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr user canadian-tiggergirl prompted me for some tickle fights, and it happened.

Blaine stands at the window, coffee mug in hand, overlooking the scene as the residents of their new neighborhood go about their day. People are taking advantage of the clear skies and cool temperatures this morning by strolling up and down Stuyvesant, chatting and getting on with their Sunday plans. It makes Blaine feel at home already.

Home--that’s what this is. His and Kurt’s home. The apartment in Lima never felt comforting, and the loft was more Kurt’s. This is, for all intents and purposes, their first home. Rachel’s still disappointed they aren’t returning to the loft, but Bushwick is literally a hop, skip, and jump from Bedford. They’ll most likely spend plenty of time at each others’ places.

And, as Kurt put it, if she’s really thinking of starting something with Jesse St. James, she’ll relish the privacy of living alone.

Today is supposed to be a relaxing day filled with more unpacking, grocery shopping, and taking in one of the few movies they own before the cableman comes out tomorrow. Blaine’s mom and Kurt’s parents are on the road back home after spending all of Saturday getting the furniture set up. They have lunch and a walk around NYU’s campus planned with Elliott in a few days, so until then it’s just the two of them recalibrating their bodies to New York and setting everything up.

Blaine takes the final sip of liquid, then pads across to the kitchen to refill his mug and fill one up for Kurt. He then takes the mugs into their bedroom, setting one on the nightstand before leaning in and placing a soft kiss on Kurt’s temple. “Good morning, sleepyhead,” he whispers.

A groan escapes Kurt’s mouth as he awakens. “Mmph.” His eyes crack open, slowly adjusting to the light. Kurt takes notice of their new surroundings and smiles. “Morning,” he says, voice still raspy from sleep.

“I hope you weren’t planning on staying in here all day when there’s towels and cookware left to unpack.”

Kurt stretches his arms above his head, allowing the sheets to slip down his slim torso. “And here I thought you would have accomplished all of that already.”

“Nah, I was only awake enough to grab a towel for each of us to use this morning--oh, and the coffeemaker.”

Kurt perks up. “Coffee?” Blaine nods toward the mug in the corner, and Kurt sits up and reaches for it. He gulps it down in seconds before setting the empty mug back down. “You’re a lifesaver.”

“No need to thank me,” he says with a smile. “Mom packed three bags of Lima Bean’s premium grounds as one of our housewarming gifts so we wouldn’t be desperate enough to hit Starbucks.”

“I take it back; Pam’s the lifesaver and I’m going to send her dozens of flowers.”

“Yeah, yeah, suck up to your mother-in-law all you want.”

“Hey, she gave me you, she deserves all of the love.”

“I see how it is.” Blaine leans in and begins tickling Kurt’s side.

“Blaine!” Kurt shouts, slapping his hand away. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“I’m trying to get you out of bed so we can get a move on getting everything set up,” Blaine replies with a grin.

“Hmm, I think somehow you have an ulterior motive.”

“Oh, yeah? And that would be?”

Kurt’s face turns devilish as he returns the favor and attacks Blaine. “Someone wants to play, doesn’t he?”

“Oh my god!” Coffee sloshes out of the mug before Blaine has a chance to set it in a safe place. Once it’s down, he pounces on Kurt as they start tickling each other. Laughter fills the walls of their new bedroom. Kurt’s hands slide into and up Blaine’s polo shirt, causing him to squirm away. He returns the favor by going for Kurt’s bare thighs and kissing his belly.

It’s when Kurt slides his hands into Blaine’s jeans and grabs a handful of ass that he realizes they’re too far gone. “You know I just won,” Kurt whispers into Blaine’s ear, lightly nibbling on the lobe. “Now do I collect my prize?”

Blaine lets out a groan. “Not now, or else nothing will get done.”

“You’re right,” Kurt sighs. “I guess I should get up and help you with these boxes. The faster we get done, the faster I get my reward.” One more pinch underneath Blaine’s arm and he slips out of bed and heads for the bathroom. Blaine smiles and takes the mugs back to the kitchen to rinse them out. This is their first full day in their apartment and they’re going to make the most of it.

Well, once he’s plotted ambush number two after Kurt’s shower. Maybe a little sex won’t put them behind.


End file.
